Changmin Last Diary
by kodomotime
Summary: My love I love you...Are you listening? are you watching? I LOVE YOU FOREVER HoMin Fanfiction HoMin HoMin HoMin HoMin TVXQ are yunho and changmin


Kodomotime mempersembahkan…

Changmin Last diary

Pairing : Yunho x Changmin

Rate : tentuin sendiri

Length : oneshot

Changmin's Last diary

5 february 2013

Kau tau sayang?Betapa bangga nya aku memilikimu, betapa bahagia nya aku bisa hidup dengan mu, memandangi wajah mu yang indah di pagi hari, betapa bahagia nya untuku bahwa orang pertama yang kau lihat saat membuka mata adalah aku, aku bangga sayang.

Sayang apakah kau tau betapa besar cinta ku pada mu?Apakah kau tau betapa gilanya aku mencintai mu?Sayang… aku mencintai mu dengan sepenuh hati, hati ini, jiwa ini bahkan tubuh ini milik mu.

Sayang… apakah kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?

Malam itu di halte bus, malam dimana hujan sangat deras terjadi dan aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, sudah lewat dari jam 12 malam, dan bus pun tidak ada, aku sudah sangat panik, signal hp ku kosong, tidak bisa menghubungi siapa pun, aku takut, petir nya sangat keras, aku menutup telinga ku, kedinginan, tidak membawa jaket, hampir semua tubuh ku basah, aku ternyata salah, harus nya aku tidak usah lembur saja, kudengar akan ada badai tapi aku tidak menyangka bisa sebesar ini, aku tidak bisa pulang, aku takut, lampu di jalanan redup, aku takut gelap, aku takut sendiri, aku menggigil kedinginan, aku takut….aku takut sendiri

Tiba tiba ada cahaya datang dari kejauhan di ujung jalan sana, itu cahaya lampu mobil, sudah sering melihat lampu mobil tapi tidak pernah terasa se terang ini sampai mata ku silau, aku senang akhirnya ada yang bisa di mintai tolong, tidak peduli itu orang jahat atau tidak yang penting aku bisa pergi dari kegelapan ini,

Aku berdiri, menghalau mobil dengan menyebrang dan merentangkan tanganku, tidak perduli bahwa ini perbuatan yang membahayakan nyawaku, asalkan yang di mobil bisa melihat ku.

Akhirnya berhasil, mobil itu berhenti, aku tersenyum.

Seorang pria turun dari mobil itu dan berlari Ke arah ku dengan membawa payung,

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KAU BISA MATI!" dia berteriak kepadaku seraya mendekatkan dirinya padaku agar payungnya melindungi ku dari hujan. Aku tidak peduli dia marah atau apa, yang penting aku tidak sendiri sekarang, aku benci sendiri.

aku terdiam sesaat, tak terasa air mata jatuh dari mata ku, aku bukan sedih, tapi aku senang, aku senang ada yang akan menolong ku sampai tanpa ku sadari aku memeluk nya.

"bawa aku pergi,, aku takut,, aku tidak mau sendiri" ucap ku lirih, air mata ku terus bercucuran.

"baiklah ayo ikut aku" dia meraih pundaku dengan tangan kekar nya dan menuntun ku ke mobil, membuka kan pintu nya untuk ku.

Dia memandangiku sebentar ketika dia baru saja duduk di mobil, meraih tangan ku lalu berkata "berapa lama kau ada di sana? Apakah kau tidak mendengar akan ada badai? Lihat tubuh mu basah kuyup? Mau sampai kapan kau diam disana kalau tidak ada orang yang lewat?" aku tidak terlalu mendengar kan, aku kedinginan. Tak lama, dia melepaskan jaket kulit yang di kenakannya lalu menyelimuti ku dengan jaketnya, dia berbalik ke jok belakang yang ternyata ada mantel besar, dia mengambilnya dan menyelimutiku lagi dengan itu lalu dia menjalankan mobil nya, membawaku pergi.

Saat pertama kita bertemu, bukan kah itu sangat indah?Setidaknya jika kalian tidak menganggap ini indah, tapi menurut ku ini sangat indah, bayangkan kalian sedang berada di situasi yang kalian sangat benci dan tiba tiba ada seseorang yang membawamu dari situasi yang kalian benci dan melindungi mu dengan sepenuh hati, bukan kah itu indah?

Aku benci sendiri, aku benci kegelapan!

Kau ingat sayang saat kau melamar ku untuk pertama kalinya? Aku yang hanya pegawai kantoran biasa dan kau adalah seorang dokter, kau tidak peduli lingkungan di sekitarmu menganggapmu apa karena melamar seseorang yang sama dengan mu, laki laki, di hadapan pasien mu kau melamarku dengan begitu indah nya,

"sayang ku, betapa gelapnya hidup ku sebelum bertemu dengan mu, hidup sendiri, melakukan semua sendiri dan aku benci itu, sama seperti mu aku pun benci gelap dan sendiri, dan saat pertama kali kita bertemu, ku fikir kau adalah cahaya yang senantiasa mencerahkan hidup ku dankau adalah pendampingku yang akan menghapus kesendirian ku, kau adalah separuh aku, mau kah kau menjadi pendampingku shim changmin?"

Tes..tes.. air mata ku jatuh~ betapa bahagia nya aku seorang shim changmin bisa mendapatkan seorang yang sangat mencintai ku sepenuh hati dan sangat sempurna, kebaikan apa yang telah nenek moyang ku buat di masa lalu sehingga aku mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat bahkan lebih dari sempurna yang menjadi pasangan ku.

"baiklah, ku anggap itu sebagai tanda setuju" kata yunho lagi lalu merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya yang ternyata adalah cincin, lalu menyematkan cincin itu di jariku, dan air mata ku terus jatuh.

Tuhan..aku sangat bahagia~ terima kasih untuk selalu memberikan aku yang terbaik.

Semua cerita kita sangat indah sayang~

Aku bahagia bersama mu~

Sayang apakah kau ingat kalau kau selalu menyebalkan dan membuat ku kesal?

Kau selalu memakai sepatu ke dalam rumah walaupun aku sudah mengingatkan mu jutaan kali, tapi kau tetap bandel, bahkan kau menciumi mukaku saat aku mengomel dan berakhir di ranjang~

Dan aku benci saat kau diam diam membaca buku diary ku yang penuh ucapan terima kasih, ucapan rasa cinta sampai perasaan kesal ku padamu, kau selalu mengulang nya keras keras! aku malu dasar kau pabbo jung sangat amat ganteng dan menyebalkan yunho~

Dan Saat kau selalu memforsir tubuhmu untuk bekerja dan kau selalu berkata bahwa kau tidak apa apa, dan akhirnya kau jatuh sakit, walaupun aku kesal karena kau begitu menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa marah terlalu lama kepadamu. Karena aku terlalu mencintai mu sayang ku.

Sayang~ mawar putih yang kau tanam 2 bulan yang lalu sekarang mulai layu, aku tak tau kenapa, padahal aku selalu merawatnya dengan baik, aku selalu menyanyikan mereka lagu ketika aku menyiram nya,sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan saat menyiram bunga, kau bilang agar mereka bahagia dan tumbuh dengan cepat, mungkin kau benar sayang, tapi mereka hanya suka kalau kau yang menyanyikannya untuk mereka, mungkin mereka layu karena tidak mendengar nyanyian mu lagi~ mungkin mereka rindu padamu, kau lihat? Bunga saja layu Karena tidak bertemu dengan mu, bagaimana dengan aku? Kau bisa membayangkannya kan sayang? Aku sangat mencintai mu belahan jiwa ku.

Sayang~ aku rindu padamu~ sudah lama sekali aku tidak menulis diary, semua waktu ku selama ini habis dengan memikir kan mu~ merindukan mu~ kau tau berapa lama aku tidak makan pizza? Kau tau berapa lama aku tidak memasak sarapan dan makan malam? Kau tau berapa lama aku tidak ke taman bermain? Kau tau berapa lama aku tidak ke salon?Kau tau berapa lama aku tidak tidur?Kau tau berapa lama aku menangis?Kau tau berapa lama senyum ku hilang?Kau tau berapa lama aku terus terbaring di kasur dengan keadaan seperti mayat hidup?

Sayang,,, apakah kau mendengar nya? Apakah kau mendengarkan kata rindu yang selalu ku ucapkan?Apakah kau mendengar kata cinta yang selalu ku ucapkan? Sayang, aku ingin mendengar jawaban "aku juga sangat merindukan mu" ketika aku berkata "aku rindu padamu" sayang ku, aku ingin mendengar kau berkata "aku lebih mencintai mu" saat aku berkata "aku mencintai mu" sayang ku~ sayang ku~ sayang ku~ aku mencitai mu dengan sepenuh hatiku.

Sayang ku~ bisakah kau melihat tangisan ku?bisakah aku melihat mu sekali lagi saja saat aku menangis? Bisakah aku mendapat kan mu lagi ketika aku menangis? Bisakah?Bisakah?Aku sangat merindukan mu.

sayang ku~ hatiku selalu berdetak dengan cepat ketika kita menautkan bibir kita~ saling merasakan kelembutan satu sama lain~ saling membagi rasa cinta, saling mengucapkan rasa cinta, tapi sekarang…..itu hanya kenangan~ sayang ku sangat merindukanmu!

Sayang ku~ setiap hari aku menunggu mu disini, aku selalu berharap kau menjemput ku dengan cepat~ sayang~ kembalilah kepadaku, jangan begini, aku tidak kuat, hatiku yang dulu selalu berdetak dengan cepat saat memikir kan mu, sekarang sangat sakit ketika aku memikirkan mu, sayang~ tetaplah di sisiku, jangan pergi seperti ini, aku tidak suka kau pergi seperti ini!

Sayang~ apakah kau melihat ku sekarang?Apakah kau melihat?Tolong jemput aku lebih cepat sayang~ tolong, aku tidak kuat menahan kerinduan ini.

Sayang maafkan aku untuk ini~ aku sangat mencintai mu selama lamanya.

Sayang~ aku memaafkan mu untuk pergi dengan cara seperti ini, tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkan mu untuk tidak menjemputku secepatnya, maaf kan aku sayang, besok adalah ulang tahun mu, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menemuimu, aku ingin bersamamu, aku segera datang cinta. I LOVE YOU JUNG YUNHO~

JUNG CHANGMIN, 05 feb 2013

Author POV

Jung changmin sedih, se-sedih sedih nya, begitu menderita, begitu terpuruk, begitu menyedihkan di tinggal oleh suaminya 2 minggu lalu karena kecelakaan mobil, ya Jung yunho seorang dokter yang amat sangat tampan itu meninggalkan Jung changmin untuk selama lamanya, yunho meninggal di rumah sakit karena kehilangan banyak darah dan luka yang sangat parah.

Sejak saat itu changmin terpuruk, tidak mau makan, tidak mau bergerak, hanya terbaring d tempat tidur, kecuali jika waktunya menyiram bunga, baru dia beranjak dari kasurnya, menyiram bunga sambil bersenandung lagu yang selalu yunho nyanyikan ketika menyiram bunga, lagu yang yunho ciptakan sendiri.

Changmin selalu menunggu saat saat yunho menjemputnya pergi, tapi 14 hari menunggu, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia amat sangat rindu kekasih hatinya, pujaan hatinya, suami nya, orang yang mencuri keperawanannya, dia sangat rindu belaiannya, sangat rindu senyumannya, sangat rindu godaan godaannya, sangat rindu ciumannya, sangat rindu dekapannya.

Semua ini terlalu menyiksa, changmin tidak bisa menahan semua ini, changmin tidak bisa hidup seperti ini, kata kata yunho yang selalu dia ingat adalah "kita bahagia bersama, pergipun harus bersama, karena kita dilahirkan dan dipertemukanoleh takdir untuk bersama" tapi kenapa yunho tidak menepati kata katanya itu?Kenapa yunho tidak membawa serta changmin pergi bersamanya?Kenapa yunho pergi begitu saja?Kenapa yunho tidak menjemputnya langsung?

Sampai changmin berfikir, untuk menyusul nya, dengan begitu dia tidak perlu menunggu seperti ini, 10 butir obat tidur baru saja di minumnya, dan dia mengunci pintu kamar rapat rapat agar dia bisa pergi dengan tenang, sambil menulis di buku diary untuk terakhir kalinya, changmin menangis, sambil tersenyum karena sebentar lagi dia akan berada di sisi yunho untuk selamanya, dengan begitu mereka akan bersama selamanya. Kata terakhir yang changmin ucapkan

"lihat saja nanti Jung pabbo sangat amat tampan dan menyebalkan Yunho, aku akan memarahimu karena tidak menjemput ku dengan cepat, aku mencintaimu sayang"

THE END

Halooo,,, hahaha this is kodomotime, sebenernya ini ff ketiga yg di publish di sini, ff sebelumnya di hapus sama ffn,, entah kenapa, tapi yasudahlah.

Oke ada yg mau nampar karena ff nya amburadul? Boleh, tapi bayar yaaahh jangan ngutang hehe

Semoga aku ada mood buat ngetik lagi yah, bikin ff baru, kkkkkk

cerita ini seluruhnya ide dari saya sendiri, gak nyontek, tapi terinspirasi dari lagunya Taeyeon ost Athena judulnya "I LOVE YOU"

Terima kasih yah udh visit, jgn lupa riview yah, segala kritik dan saran saya terima, ^^ gomawo.


End file.
